


Phantom Dad

by whoms_account_be_this



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoms_account_be_this/pseuds/whoms_account_be_this
Summary: In a way, none of the Phantom Thieves have a father figure. Sojiro fills in without even trying.





	Phantom Dad

Life had taken a strange turn for Sojiro these last few months. He had never felt more moronic than when he had agreed to take the kid under his wing.

He gave Morgana a pet as the animal preened for his attention across the counter top. He didn't have the heart to shoo the animal away. The shop was closed, the kid was in bed. There were no eyes to catch him indulge just this once. Only it happened every night.

Morgana purred mightily as he scratched behind the cat's ears. Sojiro couldn't help but allow himself a smile. Maybe letting Akira live in his shop wasn't a moronic mistake after all.

* * *

The kid's first friend had hardly been what Sojiro wanted at first glance. Ryuji Sakamoto seemed like bad news, or at least rough around the edges. He had a record as well… though Sojiro had to let it slide. That Kamoshida guy had admitted to his crimes and sins. Sakamoto was the victim of a man drunk on power.

"I suppose that is why they are friends," he murmured to himself as he wiped the counter down, keeping an eye on the blond boy out of the corner of his eyes. Both kids faced the hardships of shitty adults who would throw an innocent child's life away, and for what? Power? Or just because they could?

Perhaps he had been in the wrong to assume the worst of these two boys just because he was supposed to. Who was he to question the law? Who was he to question those who should have known more about these boys than he did? He was nobody, but he should have anyway. Sojiro knew as well as anybody that those in power abused it, casting aside innocents in their wakes as pawns in a game.

"How quickly we forget," he spoke aloud for his ears alone. It was a habit he picked up over the years of owning a mostly abandoned cafe. If it paid the bills and gave him something to do, he was satisfied.

He looked up to the kid again, the only customer in the cafe for half the day. The few regulars he had were night owls, so he would indulge the kid a place to study. His face had been buried in a book for hours now. No, a manga, Sojiro now noticed as he looked closer. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"No reply from the kid?" Sojiro asked.

Ryuji looked up, almost surprised to be spoken to. He smiled faintly. "No, not yet. I figure he fell back asleep since he is sick and all. Mom sent me over with some soup, but I am in no rush." He held up a thermos in one hand and his manga in the other, a wide grin lighting his face with joy.

Sojiro couldn't help but smile back. Bad boy with a heart of gold, and a young rebel to boot. Old feelings were swirling inside of him, feelings he long thought buried. Where does the time go?

It pained him to admit it, but Akira was lucky to have a friend like him.

"Hey, Ryuji, is it? Come up to the bar and have a coffee. On the house, of course. Extra sugar?"

Ryuji's beamed.

* * *

Ann Takamaki was a beauty, and not for the first time, Sojiro wondered how the kid managed to score her. Score her? Ha. The kid probably barely thought in those terms at all. Still, they were friends and that brought the girl under his protection.

A soft clatter echoed as he placed a cup of coffee down for her. Any friend of Akira deserved a nice home-brewed coffee to brighten their day.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

Ann smiled, a dash of radiance fighting back the frown that marred her face. She noticed the coffee and her mood lifted even further.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to distract you," she murmured, then took sip. She hummed pleasantly as the drink excited her taste buds and soothed her throat.

Sojiro nodded patiently and after a moment, Ann explained further.

"It's nothing, really. My dad just told me it would be a few months before he is home. From a business trip," she clarified. "He goes away for so long, and longer each time too. I miss him."

She shook her head and Sojiro knew if she wasn't such a strong young lady that she may have cried.

"I am just being emotional. But, anyway, I realized Akira is away from his parents too. Maybe for the first time. I wanted to offer to talk to him, if he wanted and all. I'm used to it. Little ole me, always alone," she said quietly.

"Well, maybe the kid could use your advice," Sojiro said brightly. "Though, he doesn't seem to talk about himself much. Maybe for a friend though?"

"It certainly can't hurt!"

Sojiro was about to speak further when they heard Ann's name called from the staircase. They shared a private smile and Sojiro mouthed, "Good luck."

He shook his head as he saw the girl run off. "What have I come to? Chatting up the customers. Maybe it is time for hard-ass Sojiro to change his ways."

Only he heard his chuckle.

* * *

Half an hour later, the girl came downstairs.

"Any luck?" Sojiro asked.

Ann shook her head. "He says he's fine, but he just keeps his feelings bottled up."

Sojiro laughed. "Some call it being a man." Then he shook his head. "At least you tried. Well, feel free to come by anytime. A friend of Akira is… well, I'll give you a coffee."

They shared a laugh as Ann promised to stop by more often. Sojiro was left alone in the cafe.

At least she tries.

Akira was a lucky kid.

* * *

Akira was the type to have an odd assortment of friends. Sojiro realized that quickly.

Yusuke Kitagawa was merely the most… Let's say eccentric, Sojiro thought. The young man spent many days in the cafe, sipping Akira-discount coffee (free, the blasphemy!) and doing school work - or often times mumbling to himself over a blank canvas. He was almost a fixture here, which was fine as long as none of the other customers complained. The Sayuri certainly more than paid for his presence, Sojiro reflected as he put the day's fourth cup of coffee on the table for the boy.

Yusuke looked up and nodded his thanks.

Sojiro chuckled and spoke before he caught himself. "Cat got your tongue?" How was he supposed to keep Leblanc's reputation of having a crabby owner if he were being friendly? He would have to tell Akira to stop making friends.

"I prefer foxes," Yusuke muttered with a dark mirth befitting his composure. "To tell the truth, I am feeling rather down."

Sojiro thought for a moment about heading back behind the counter, but before he knew it he was planted opposite of the artist. "Care to talk about it?" He had no other customers to tend to anyway.

Yusuke sighed. "Today is one of those days where I cannot completely bring myself to hate my sensei."

"Ah," Sojiro muttered. "Madarame, right? I think I heard you kids mumbling about him. Wicked fellow."

Yusuke nodded resolutely. "He was also like a father to me."

Sojiro whistled. "You kids never have it easy, do you. That is two national pariah that have found their way into your lives." Sojiro shook his head. "If it helps, you deserve better than that man as your father."

Yusuke nodded. "I will admit, the reassurance is nice." He sighed anyway.

"The Sayuri," Sojiro said, pointing at the picture. "Your mother, right?" He paused for a moment. "She looks like she loves you very much."

Yusuke nodded. "It has been a source of great comfort in light of Madarame's dealings. In a way, that comfort is just as valuable as the inspiration it has given me throughout my life."

Sojiro nodded, satisfied. "Say, I am about to cook up a pot of Leblanc's famous curry. Care for some? On the house, of course."

"I would be most grateful."

"You look like you don't eat much," Sojiro observed, probing without really meaning to… but he had noticed the boy was little more than sticks and bones. If he weren't careful, he may lose himself amongst his brushes. A part of him could see Yusuke marveling at the art of that image.

"I eat extensively from a selection of beans," Yusuke scoffed.

"So, you don't eat then," Sojiro interjected playfully. "Don't you worry. You are welcome here for as long as coffee and curry can fill your belly." He waltzed off before Yusuke could refuse.

Sojiro tried to tell himself that it was to repay the boy for the Sayuri, but really, Yusuke was another one of Akira's little rascals that he couldn't help but be fond of.

* * *

The kid got another friend, Sojiro noticed as a slightly older girl walked into the cafe. She had become something of a mainstay these last few weeks. Tutor, girlfriend, or friend, he could never tell with that kid. Something about her said that she could play all three roles flawlessly.

Makoto. That was her name. She looked upset, and the age-old battle between wanting to help her and leaving her be roared within him.

"You okay?" he asked finally. What was with him? Why did he care so much about his customers lately? It was the kid's fault. He was easy to blame.

The girl looked up at him in confusion for a moment, recognized him - probably as her friend's guardian, or perhaps just as the cafe owner - then smiled sadly. "I don't mean to be a bother."

"No bother," Sojiro said as he came out from behind the counter. "Would you like me to get Akira?"

"I said I don't want to be a bother!" the girl said harshly, then blushed. "I apologize, that was impolite of me. I just came here for a moment alone, not to be a burden on Akira - or you."

Sojiro chuckled. "I doubt Akira could ever feel a friend was burdening him. If you ask me, he would enjoy the company. Kid is always lonely." He shook his head. "I may be hard on him, but he is a good kid with good friends."

Makoto nodded. "He is something special, isn't he?" She sighed. "But even still, I don't want to be a bother."

Sojiro looked around. The cafe was as empty as usual. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Makoto looked as if she wanted to refuse, then sighed. "Only if you promise I am not a burden."

Sojiro took a seat. "So, let me guess, you feel as though you are being a burden."

Makoto gasped and remained quiet for a moment. "Am… I guess I was being obvious, wasn't I?"

"A little," Sojiro admitted. "Let's just say knowing my customers is my job. So, who is it that is making you feel like a burden?"

"My sister. I know I am being silly compared to all the people with real problems, but it hurts. She does so much for me, and I can't help but wonder if things would be different - no, if she would be different, a less distorted self, and happier, so much happier - if my father were still around."

"Huh," Sojiro grunted. "So your sister is your guardian and you are worried that you are burdening her? Well, I would bet that she loves you and would never see it that way. Are you burdening her? Yeah. But she loves every moment of it."

Makoto sighed. "I know." Then her face turned thoughtful for a moment. "You do have personal experience, don't you?"

Sojiro barked with laughter as he stood up. "Hey now, don't go saying things like that." More laughter. "Would you like a coffee?"

* * *

That night, he went home and found Futaba engrossed in one of her video games. She didn't even notice him as he peeked through a half-open door. He was so happy that she was finally coming out of her shell and making friends with Akira and the others.

He pulled out his phone and texted Akira. 'Let me know when you lock up for the night.'

At least he tried to fill the parental void in the kid's life. He was grateful to Akira really. Maybe his decision to take him in was a miracle in disguise.

* * *

Akira picked up a new friend a while back. Haru Okumura. Just how did he come to associate with all of these people? It was almost a question that Sojiro didn't want to know the answer to.

Sojiro saw the girl often sitting alone, always quiet. Whatever meetings that those kids were up to, she always made sure to be the first to arrive, even beating Akira at times - and he lived there! She was awfully polite, almost too much so. That fact made his heart ache even more for her. The poor girl had lost her father moments after he confessed his sins to the world.

She had been around for a few weeks, it was probably time for him to introduce himself. The girl had just lost her father after all, and, well… he did okay for the kid and Futaba considering that he never wanted the responsibility of another human life. Anything to brighten the girl's sad face.

Would it kill Akira to befriend some happier people? Perhaps it was just the natural state of youth to be unhappy with the hand in life that they were dealt. Maybe he had been like them at some point. The drive to rebel and make the world a better place was all too fleeting. It was too late for him to change society, but if he could help these young folk…

He sat down without asking and placed a cup of coffee in front of the girl. "How are you holding up?"

She sighed softly and took the cup. In his heart, he knew that this was the least he could do.

* * *

What a stressful day, Sojiro thought as he wiped sweat from his brow and a stray tear from his cheek. When the social workers arrived, he thought he would lose Futaba and the kid. He couldn't lose them, not now, not ever, and especially not right after Futaba had called him dad.

"You still emotional?" Akira asked.

Sojiro looked up to meet his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we all have our days." He knew that he was smiling. "Do you mind closing up. I want to make sure Futaba got home safe. You never know with the news these days."

"Yeah, sure," Akira said as he stood up and walked behind the counter to grab a rag.

"And… uh, thanks, kid. For everything. You really helped with all of this."

Akira shrugged. "I was happy to help. Being with you two… it is more like home than my home. You are kinder than my father ever was and more attentive than my mother. I care about the two of you."

Sojiro chuckled. "And we care about you too." He left before he broke down, and made sure to take the long way home so he had time to compose himself.

Damn kids. Damn wonderful kids.

* * *

"Okay, okay, settle down kids!" Sojiro grumbled with a wide grin on his face. He had to be happy for this moment, otherwise, he would be sad, and he couldn't let the kids see that. "We'll all get a group picture with Akira before heading home for tomorrow, and you'll see him again."

He chuckled as the kids tried to all fit in a single booth. "Okay now, 1... 2…"

"Wait!" Futaba cried.

Sojiro shook his head. His daughter always had something special to do, but that was why he loved her.

All of the kids looked at each other for a moment, and then Akira spoke up.

"Come on, Boss. Join the picture?"

Sojiro laughed. "How exactly am I supposed to take the picture and be in it?"

"Are you forgetting your daughter is a genius," Makoto said.

"Well, I…"

"Come on, you're family," Ryuji said.

Sojiro sighed, and a look into the eyes of the rest said they wouldn't have it any other way, even if Ann had to drag him into the picture herself.

"Alright, then. Futaba, if you would do the honors."

The hacker grinned, and Sojiro was reminded just how likely it was that she had complete control of his phone. She placed the phone on the bar, muttering something about remote control cameras.

As he knelt down in front of the booth, Sojiro knew what it meant to be family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I gave it two edits, so hopefully I caught most things. I am consciously training myself to edit less so that I can write more.


End file.
